Chess to the Extreme!
by ToonYoungster
Summary: As the Chess Championship were underway, Noah, as always, was prepared to win. But when an old face reemerges, he learns that even the most unpleasant occurrences happen for a reason. NOT A NOAH/TYLER  ROMANCE FIC!


**Disclaimer **– I do not own TDI, TDA, TDWT, or TDR in anyway. Total Drama is owned by Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and everybody else affiliated with the show.

* * *

It was, once again, time to play, win and receive his trophy. Just like he did every year.

Noah had been the school's chess champion for three years straight. Sure, the title wasn't that popular, but he definitely the pride and joy of the chess team.

The championship tournament came, as always, and, as always, Noah was in the finals. Ever since Total Drama ended last year, he realized that he'd rather be in the final two of a board game than on a deadly reality show.

Once Noah took his seat, he psyched his mind up for success. Behind him, his friends (only friends for that matter), were sitting on the sidelines, ready to support him.

"C'mon Noah! You got this made!" his good friend Joey cheered. "Win your…what is it now? Third trophy?"

"Fourth, genius," replied Noah. "And to think you managed to make it on the math team."

"Lighten up, man. No ones ever won three chess trophies in the history of the school."

The know-it-all smiled at him. He was proud to be the chess team's hero, and he was ready to keep up the title. "Fine, lets just get this over with so I can get home in time for a nap."

"_The Chess Tournament Finals will begin in 5 minutes. Will the two finalists please take their seat? Thank you."_

The announcement caused Noah to sit back up from his leaning position. He waited patiently as his opponent from the visiting team had yet to arrive. "So," Noah asked Joey, "who am I defeating this year?"

"Beats me," said Joey. "But you better get your head in the game. I heard this guy beat another semifinalist in only 20 minutes!"

"Screw that. Whoever it is, I'm gonna kick his sorry-"

_**EXTREEEMMEEE!**_

Noah's eyes instantly widened. There was only one guy he knew that had an annoying cry like that. "Oh, God, don't tell me…"

Before he could finish, a large blur of red and white came rushing down towards him from a rope that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Unfortunately, the rope snapped and the red and white mass slammed into the table, sending chess pieces flying in every directions.

"What the…Tyler?" Noah exclaimed as he checked his head for a concussion, or possibly an unsightly bruise.

"Whaaaa…?", Tyler moaned as he brought himself up. Once he recognized his former teammate, he looked just a surprised. "Whoa! Noah! What are you doing here, man?"

"Hey, I'll ask the questions around here. Now what are you doing at my school?" retorted the bookworm, pulling a pawn out of his nose. Suddenly, a horrible thought passed his large mind. "Oh no, _please_ tell that Chris didn't set this up to happen."

"I don't think so. I'm here to win a chess tournament for my team. Hopefully, the guy I beat won't take it too hard like last time!"

While his head was still in shock of once again seeing the no-talent jock, he didn't know whether to be shocked or laugh at what he just heard. "Wait, _you're _the undefeated champion I'm supposed to play against?"

"I guess," Tyler answered nonchalantly. "I've been playing since freshman year, and I've been taking it all the way to the top!"

"Hold up," Noah interrupted in disbelief. "Why would a guy like you want to be a chess-player?"

"Well, my dad signed me up by accident when he went to sign me up for curling," he explained. "At first I thought chess sucked and was for a bunch of nerds, but that all changed when I started kicking butt!"

Tyler failed to notice Noah's gaping mouth.

"What?" Tyler asked cluelessly. "Wait...your the lazy, alpha-geek that won the last three years?"

"Gee, thanks"

"Oh, sorry bro, that's what my buds back home told me."

Noah smirked at him. He knew that if Tyler played as well as he talked trash, this was going to be the easiest win in chess-playing history. "Well, then be ready to put your money where your mouth is."

"Think again, bookworm," said Tyler. "This game is mine!" He started twirling a knight around his finger, only to be hit in the eye. "Oh crap!"

This is going to be a _looong _game" Noah sighed.

* * *

As the game trudged on, it went from the predicted 20 minutes, to over 2 hours. The school had to hold the buses so that they could continue that game. The spectators of both teams, watched in excitement as the two players kept taking pawns and moving kings.

Noah was visibly sweating in frustration. He could hardly make his next move because of his moist hands. He didn't admit it, but realized that Tyler was really giving him run for his money. He couldn't believe that the jock that sucked at sports might actually win.

Tyler on the other hand, was being fairly calm. Throughout the game, none of Noah's strategic moves seemed to faze him. He would just put his finger on his chin, and make his move. Everyone either thought he was planning ahead, or was just stupid. After waiting for 10 minutes, Tyler finally started getting impatient.

"Dude, it's your move"

This got Noah's attention, and he slowly moved his pawn forward and crossed his arms indignantly. "Beat that, jock-boy."

"Oh, sweet move." Tyler replied with a hint of relief. This brought upon a worried look on Noah's face. In no time at all, Tyler grabbed his queen and slammed it one space forward, in triumph. "That's check-mate, bro."

"Yeah, right," said the brilliant teen sarcastically. "You're bluffing."

"Alright, well prove it"

A quick scan of the game board slowly made Noah frozen in disbelief. In any move he could possibly make, it would leave his king ripe for the taking. After what felt like another 10 minutes, he stopped. Tyler won, and he lost.

The skeptical judges then came to check for any free moves that could be taken. When they couldn't find one, they went up to the microphone

"The game is over. This year's winner is Tyler Harrison!"

Tyler's team instantly burst into wild cheers. They ran out of the bleachers and gave him high-fives, low-fives, side-fives, and any other "five" that existed.

Noah's team of geeks was completely dumbfounded. They sat wide-eyed with jaw's wide open. They couldn't comprehend that their undefeated winner just lost to an over-enthusiastic jock.

Joey was the first to speak. "Dude, what the hell happened?"

"Shut up," Noah growled. He shoved right pass him and headed towards the door.

Unfortunately for Noah, he was forced back into the gym by the chess committee to receive his second-place prize. As both he and Tyler went up the platform, the judges arrived with their awards. The first judge walked up to an eager Tyler with a solid-gold trophy in his hands.

"Tyler, it is my pleasure to reward you with this trophy. You've made us all proud."

Everyone clapped and gave out approving yells as Tyler was given his award. Noah gave a forced "Woo-hoo" instead. Looking at his trophy, Tyler grinned and pumped his fists. "Oh Yeah! Who's the man?"

Distracted by his thrill of victory, Tyler didn't realize that he crumpled his trophy in his hands. It was now full of dents and the gold was disfigured.

"Damn these super strong fingers!" Tyler groaned.

There was an awkward silence among the crowd, and Noah just held his head embarrassed. Tyler was the only one who seemed okay with it.

"Umm…okay then," the judge spoke uncomfortably. "Anyway, as our second-place winner, Noah has won this blue ribbon." He handed the disgruntled teen his ribbon kindheartedly. "Congratulations, Noah."

"Meh, thanks, I guess." Noah muttered, taking his ribbon.

* * *

As he walked home, Noah couldn't help but kick every rock and pebble he saw along the way. He had a lot on his mind, as he got closer to his house. By the time he saw his porch, he could here a distant yelling in the distant.

Noah stopped, and froze as he heard the familiar sound again, as it got louder.

"_Hey Noah, wait up!"_

Turning his head, Noah could see Tyler rushing towards him with his trophy in his hand. As the tracksuit-wearing athlete got closer though, he tripped on one of the pebbles Noah kicked away and landed face first into the sidewalk.

Sighing, Noah helped Tyler up and gave him annoyed glare. "What do want Tyler? Did you come to gloat some more?"

I came to give you something, guy." Tyler replied. He then proceeded to hand Noah is busted up first-place trophy.

Surprised at the gesture, Noah gave him a quizzical stare. "What's this for?"

"Well, I decided that I really don't need this dumb trophy," Tyler explained. "I mean I already got twenty awards for effort in every sport I'm in, so I totally don't need this one. Besides, you're the one who wants it so bad. You keep it."

To his surprise, Noah didn't have a witty remark to make. In fact, he felt like a big, fat asshole. Realizing Tyler was being truthful, he smiled.

"Thanks, dude, this…really means a lot, ya'know?"

"No problem, man. By the way, you got some mad chess-playing mojo," Tyler complimented. "Maybe you could how me a few moves sometime, huh?"

"Yeah, sure" Noah said.

"Cool. Hey, my team got me tickets to the next Bulls game for winning. Wanna come with?"

"Uh, no thanks, I think I'll just stay at home take nap."

"Oh, well alright, maybe next time." And without another word, both teenagers head home for the day.

* * *

Noah was glad to be back in his own room. It was his sanctuary, his place of privacy. He took his beat-up trophy and placed it on top of his cabinet, next to his past trophies.

It was very obvious that his award looked incredibly ridiculous compared to the rest, and normally Noah wouldn't even think of putting anything so crappy next to his polished trophies.

All Noah wanted to do was to lie on his bed and get some rest, as it had been a wild day. He saw his former teammate, lost a game of _chess_ to him, and still brought the prize home.

"_Well, it least it wasn't some injury-inducing challenge from that hellhole of a TV show," _Noah thought.

For some reason, Noah couldn't bring himself to sleep, and all he wanted to do was look at his banged-up trophy. After about twenty tiring minutes, Noah grabbed his cell phone and started dialing. (Well, first he grabbed the phonebook).

"Hey Tyler, uh, what's up?" Noah asked once the jock answered. "Yeah, so I was wondering… does that offer for the Bears game still hold?" After some more talking, the bookworm was feeling more satisfied.

"Cool, and maybe we can grab some dinner on the way home," There was a slight pause, and a sense of discomfort on the other line. "No genius, not as a date! Geez, how many times do I have to tell everyone I'm not gay?"

After a few more minutes, the strange conversation had ended, and Noah got out of bed and slipped in his shoes.

"_Okay, I've been wrong before. Maybe being on Total Drama wasn't so bad after all."_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note:** Believe me, this is the first story I've ever wrote that wasn't for school. But I've had this idea for while and I really like how it turned out.


End file.
